


Захваченный штормом

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB), Tamiraina



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Exhaustion, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: Короткий урок о том, почему не стоит дразнить бурю, ну или, возможно, именно поэтому стоит это делать. Доказано Маммоном.
Relationships: Fon/Mammon | Viper
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты R-NC-17 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Захваченный штормом

В самом начале Маммон вообще не собирался этого делать. Это был всего лишь незначительный промах, их тела оказались слишком близко, и неожиданное напряжение гудело между ними, как электричество, и Маммон отступил из-за неуверенности, взволнованного шока и прочих эмоций, которые изо всех сил старался похоронить под своим капюшоном. Фонг позволил ему это сделать, хотя его глаза потемнели от желания, в противовес невыносимо спокойной и мягкой улыбке.

Эта реакция — или отсутствие таковой — одновременно все и облегчила, и усложнила. За исключением первого поцелуя — да, черт возьми, даже тогда — Фонг всегда был мягким и терпеливым. Казалось, он никогда не реагировал по-настоящему, в отличие от Маммона. Вероятно, это все какая-нибудь глупая китайская философия, типа «будь сильным и гибким, как бамбук» или что-то в этом роде. Маммон был в этом уверен.

Именно такая мысль, хоть и появившаяся из ниоткуда, подтолкнула Маммона попробовать нечто подобное в следующую их встречу. А потом еще раз. И еще.

Поддразнивать Фонга было весело.

Если признаться честно... Маммон все гадал, когда же тот наконец сломается. Даже будучи бывшими Аркобалено, они оба в конце концов оставались людьми. Какими бы запасами терпения Фонг ни обладал, у него должен быть предел.

Что ж. Маммон его нашел. Нашел, когда тело Фонга врезалось в его собственное — безжалостно, с неутомимостью машины. Оно практически горело под руками Маммона, когда тот цеплялся за Фонга, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, и хотя он оценил это в самом начале... Трудно что-то оценить, когда можешь видеть мир только сквозь туман всепоглощающего удовольствия и слишком ощутимых прикосновений, от которых дрожит каждая частичка тела.

Часы. Они, должно быть, занимались этим уже несколько часов, подумал Маммон почти в бреду, когда его ногти впивались в напряженные мышцы спины Фонга. Он потерял счет тому, сколько раз Фонг заставлял его перейти через край, но в какой-то момент не оказалось никакого края, и падать стало некуда — теперь он был невесомым, бесформенным и сосредоточенным только на Фонге. Казалось почти невозможным почувствовать хоть какие-то боль или дискомфорт, когда его захлестнуло столь сильное удовольствие, что он словно утонул в нем.

Еще одно движение, толчок — и мир растворился в свете. Его голос будто растворился тоже, и Маммон удивился, услышав долгий высокий крик, который не сразу распознал как свой собственный. От удовольствия было практически больно.

— Фонг!.. — рваный вздох, полусухой всхлип — как долго эти звуки вырывались из его горла, пока оно не пересохло? Маммон был слишком гордым, чтобы просить пощады, он прошел через слишком много дерьма, чтобы уступить, но Фонг измотал его и разорвал на части, превратив в дрожащее изможденное месиво, цепляющееся за него изо всех сил. Он бы, блядь, умолял о секундной передышке, хотя бы о минуте отсрочки. — Фонг, я, я не могу, слишком много, просто, я не могу, я не могу...

И на мгновение ему даже показалось, что Фонг прислушался. Движения не прекратились, но замедлились, стали неглубокими, мягкими толчками в его ставшее сверхчувствительным тело, но их все еще было много, слишком много. Мир вновь обрел четкость, когда Фонг заглянул ему в глаза, и Маммон понял, что выглядит ужасно — дрожащий, раскрасневшийся, со слезами в уголках глаз, с волосами, прилипшими к лицу и разметавшимися по матрасу. Это определенно был бардак, но сквозь дымку Маммон едва мог разглядеть совершенно удовлетворенную улыбку Фонга. Тот поцеловал его, и, казалось, забирал с его губ жизнь до тех пор, пока Маммон не начал задыхаться, и лишь тогда отодвинулся.

— Ты можешь, Маммон, — пробормотал он, и на мгновение Маммону показалось, что это тот же самый Фонг, несмотря на то, что их тела были так прижаты друг к другу, а Маммон распластан под ним. Но затем что-то в его взгляде обострилось, стало пронзительным, и Маммон вцепился в него изо всех сил, на какие были способны его слабые дрожащие пальцы, готовясь к тому, что последует за этими словами...

— Ты сможешь.

Мир снова вспыхнул ярким светом.

***

— ВРОООООООЙ! 

Фонг отвел телефон Маммона от уха и слегка поморщился.

Печально известный капитан Варии продолжил, чуть понизив громкость: 

— Маммон, какого черта ты творишь? Ты же должен был отчитаться еще вчера!

— Мои извинения. Боюсь, что вина за такую задержку лежит на мне, — спокойно ответил Фонг, осторожно поднеся телефон ближе. — Мы ввязались в драку... — в его голосе не было скрытой улыбки, — ...и боюсь, что оба немного перестарались. Маммон будет восстанавливать силы весь день.

На другом конце повисла пауза, пока Сквало прислушивался к его голосу. 

— Ты Ураган Аркобалено... Мастер боевых искусств, Фонг. Я тебя помню. — В трубке послышался вздох. — Ну, если он не помер и вернется в течение недели, все в порядке. Это наш лучший гребаный иллюзионист, так что не затягивайте с этим дерьмом!

— Я постараюсь запомнить ваши слова. — Усмехнувшись, Фонг сбросил вызов и посмотрел на вышеупомянутого иллюзиониста. — Я вижу, он по-прежнему полон страсти.

Маммон лишь сердито посмотрел на него в ответ. В его глазах вспыхнуло раздражение, а потом он резко отвернулся и уставился в окно. Он представлял собой весьма впечатляющее зрелище, и Фонг не скрывал восхищения, разглядывая его свернувшегося калачиком на подоконнике его тихой маленькой обители. Маммон казался таким уязвимым от того, что сидел, явно пытаясь не потревожить некоторые болезненные места на теле, — и хрупким в накинутом на него халате Фонга, который был слишком велик для его маленького тела. Фиолетовые волосы беспорядочно спадали на лицо, но были недостаточно длинными, чтобы скрыть красивую цепочку синяков на горле и плечах Маммона, которые так подходили ему по цвету. Фонг был уверен, что если отважится взглянуть, просто отодвинуть рукава на сложенных на коленях руках, то увидит отметки такого же цвета вокруг его запястий, там, где сжимались пальцы.

Воистину это было прекрасно, и Фонг без малейших колебаний наблюдал бы за ним весь остаток дня.

Но тут засвистел чайник, и он быстро принялся готовить чай. 

— Вот, — пробормотал он, подходя ближе и протягивая чашку, — это должно помочь успокоить твое горло и, надеюсь, восстановить голос. 

Только одно напоминание о ситуации с его голосом и о том, что к ней привело, заставило Маммона ощетиниться. Он выхватил чашку из рук Фонга с гневным румянцем на щеках, который сделал его татуировки еще более заметными. Фонг только тихо рассмеялся, когда Маммон отвернулся от него, и позволил себе устроиться позади — исключительно для того, чтобы подразнить.

Наблюдать за Маммоном оказалось приятно, но быть еще и тем, кого он любит... Это Фонгу нравилось гораздо больше.


End file.
